


The $6 Million Android Personification of an Episode of Queer Eye

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Stupid Sexy Markus, The Femmebot Gaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: This was just. The worst.
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	The $6 Million Android Personification of an Episode of Queer Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beeayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeayy/gifts).



> From Beeayy: Markus and North, bed sharing. only requirement is you mention his FRECKLES.
> 
> You singlehandedly got me on board with this ship 🙌 Hope you like it.

This was just. The worst. 

Oh, sure, Deviant Rights came with a lot of perks. Legal, at least, recognition of their sentience and citizenship, even if they still dealt with protestors and nutjobs on the occasion. They could own things now, too, and Markus, who so desperately wanted to fit in with the humans, had bought a house. Hank—and Connor—were their neighbors. 

But the house came with a bedroom. And Markus, the dumb, sweet, soulful dweeb, had filled it with a bed. 

Which they were now sharing. 

“This is ridiculous! We don’t even sleep!” she said, as she watched Markus change his clothes, as in, he physically took off a real polyester-blend shirt and put on a softer cotton one, instead of just changing his skin. But you know when he  _ did _ turn his skin off? When the clown was taking off his  _ pants _ to pull on some snug boxers. 

He was so  _ cute _ she was completely filled with rage. She hated every last perfect freckle. 

“No, but we don’t want to wake the neighbors up with lights or noise. We can just lie down and rest our processors in the background. We know very little about android longevity, you know. It might be good for us to power down every once in a while,” Markus explained calmly, trying to make this sound...what,  _ healthful _ ? She was an android!  _ He  _ was an android! 

“Markus.” She shorted out a few times trying to say something before she gave up. “At least take off your shirt.” 

“My…?” 

“You heard me. You want me to play house, you’re going to make it worth my while.” 

“Oh,” Markus said, and then giggled. “Oh! You know my programming doesn’t…” 

“But mine  _ does _ ,” she said, playing with the hem of his shirt, ready to take it off him if he was going to continue being a little bitch about this. But he seemed to catch on fairly quickly. “You know Hank and Connor get up to some interesting…” 

“Hearing about what Hank and Connor do or do not...do...is not going to magically install a new program on me,” Markus said firmly, perhaps...bashfully? 

“Take off the shirt.” 

He was blushing. Turned out men were all the same, underneath it all. 


End file.
